CLOVERDIRT
by Duxfever
Summary: Cloverdirt includes different characters from the original movie Beginning Sionnan, Robsonman Sionnan, Death Sionnan, and Samantalena . The beginning starts out with Robsonman acting like the Star Wars Kid, while Beginning films it.
1. Coney Island

**C L O V E R D I R T**

"Okay, okay, let's film this idiot." Robsonman's brother, Beginning, said as he and their other brother, Death, films Robsonman having his "backyard adventures". Robsonman is seen waving a yard stick around like Star Wars Kid. "Star Wars Kid Part II, everyone!" Death said. "Vcshoo, vchoo! Wee-oo!" is heard behind the sliding door. Suddenly Robsonman turns around. "Hey! What the fizz are you doing, yo?!" Robsonman to his brothers. Then Death responded with "Oh shut up, you're lucky Samantalena's not here." Robsonman became frozen, forgetting that she lives next door.  
The camera suddenly skips to a clip of Robsonman, Death, and Samantalena at the Coney Island Beach on April 27, 2009, 6:14:52 PM for a late birthday present for Samantalena (her birthday be'th April 20). "Hey, dudes," Death said, looking around, "let's go swimming with clothes and shoes on." 6:15:03 PM. Robsonman and Death ran into the ocean and swam. Samantalena refused to go in. Many people started looking at Rob and Death. "Hey, Beginni'," Robsonman shouted from a distance, "you gettin' this?". "Yeah!" They had a race to see who can go the farthest. The three bared fret, as they knew Robsonman and Death were expert swimmers. 6:16:08 PM. Robsonman swam 5 feet, and Death swam 2 feet. They were suddenly tired. It took them 30 seconds, and 21 seconds to come back. 6:16:59 PM.

The second Death came back to the coastline, he said, while panting, "Goddamn, I need to retake swimming lessons..." "Yeah." Robsonman responded, sarcastically. 6:17:09 PM. "I'm tired. Let's lay down on the concrete." Death suggested. Beginning stopped recording, then resumed with the five laying down on the concrete near the beach, watching the sunset. 6:17:34 PM. "Today was awesome, guys." Death said. 6:17:42 PM "Happy late-." Suddenly, something crashed into the ocean. "What was that?" someone said. "Did you guys see that?!" Robsonman shouted. "Yeah. I think it was a satellite." Death responded. "I wouldn't raise an orgasm about it." "That was the most craziest shit I've ever seen!" Beginning yelled, in excitement."All on tape, too! I bet I'm the only one in freaking New York to capture this on film!" The camera skips to Beginning, Robsonman, and Death watching their nostalgic experience.


	2. Anniversary Party

"That was probably the best day ever," Death said, "that was probably the only reason I adore that day. By the way, what's today?"

"May 19, bro." Beginning told.

"Tha-. Oh, crap."

"What?"

"What time is it right now?" Death asked, in sudden fear.

"6:22 PM, dude. Why?"

"...Samantalena's throwing an anniversary for her mom!"

"So? Why do we have to go?" Robsonman asked, in disgust.

"Because you love her" Beginning teased. Robsonman suddenly grew more fear than Death. Robsonman is shown; and is about to choke Beginning to death, showing rage with his hands in front of the camera.

"Son of a b-" Just when he was about to strangle Beginning, the camera skips to the anniversary party.

"So is this a surprise party or what. I don't see Samantalena's mom anywhere." Death said, searching the house for Samantalena's mom. The camera cuts to Death and Charle. "Hey," he said to Charle, "have you seen Samantalena's mom?"

"no"

"okay" The camera cuts to Death and Mantlena, Samantalena's brother.

"Hey, dude,"

Mantlena turns around, with a cup of beer, "Oh hey what's up man." Mantlena has a hippy's voice.

"Hey, Death, did you get that magazine I sent you?"

"...dude, not on camera" The camera cuts to Death and Robsonman talking outside, with a nice view of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Where's Samantalena's mom?"

"I don't know, dude. Why are you worrying about her so much?"

"Samantalena said her mom was gonna tell a story about this brain swap machine her and her friends made, like, a billion years ago."

"Oh I've heard about that."

"Really...?"

"...uhhhh no." The camera cuts to Samantalena's mom, with a crowd of people listening to her story.

"STORY EXPLANATION" Everyone applaused to Samantalena's mom's story. People were shouting "YEAH AWESOME" and "NEAT STORY MOM".

"Hey, Death," Beginning tapped Death's right arm and asked, "what time is it?" Death looked at his wristwatch and told the time, "Uh, 9 something."

"Oh time to go." Beginning and Death were about to reach the door, but Samantalena had an announcement.

"Okay, everyone," she said, looking at the crowd that were just about to leave "I have a real huge announcement."

"I wanted today to be the right time to tell everyone the huge news." Everyone looked Samantalena, while being eager to go home.

"All of you were wondering why I gained a little weight, or alot. There's a really logical reason for this. It's been nine months since I've kept this secret, and...I wanted to tell all of you..."

"...I...I-I..."

"Spill the goddamn beans already!" Charle shouted out.

"...okay, sheesh. I wanted to tell all of you that I'm--" Suddenly, everything started to shake, and all the electricity went out for a while.

"OH SHIT. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Death shouted out. A loud roar was heard, and were terrorizing everyone's eardrums.

"Oh my god, oh my god! My water broke!" someone yelled in the distance.

"Rob! Rob! Where are you?!"


End file.
